Childhood Love
by Coolpresty
Summary: What if Issei fell in love with Irina? This is a Issei x Irina pairing,also this is my first fic so try not to flame but do leave critism because to be honest I need it so, Thank You choose this story and Ill try to get more chapters out every 2nd day. So see you later. Rated M for some nudity and swearing
1. Meeting A New Friend

_Hello readers! This is my first Fan-fiction so please leave reviews on how well I am doing with my writing. You can leave criticism but try not to leave flames ok? This will be a Issei x Irina pairing and I have not seen too many of these out there so I'm going to try to make this one good for you guys and gals. And this will be a mix in between 3rd and 1st person so I don't know I'll give this my best shot. So without further a due lets get started!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Highschool DxD or any of its characters, this is just a fanfic having the meaning for people to read and enjoy (I hope you do:)**_

 _ **9 years ago: Issei P.O.V**_

" _ **Stuff" - talking**_

 _ **[Hello] – Ddraig**_

 _ **'Hmm' – Thinking/Thoughts**_

 _ **{Hello readers} – Albion**_

Issei woke up to his alarm clock at 9:00 in the morning with his alarm clock saying "Wake up, would you please wake up?! Or, you could just continue sleeping but mi not going down on you. Wake up mister! Wake up mister! Wake up mister! Wake u-." Issei slammed his hand down on the alarm clock.

"Ugh is it that time already?"

Issei slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed. His mother soon called up the stairs, "Issei breakfast is ready!"

Shaking out of his grogginess, he hastily darted down the stairs going straight to the kitchen, where his mother was waiting for him with breakfast, which included his favorite meal of: Steamed Rice, Miso Soup, Natto (soy beans), and Nori (dried seaweed).

"I made this just for you Issei, I don't want you being tired on your first day of third grade." His mother spoke.

"Thanks Mom, this was DELICIOUS! I love you!" Issei said as he rushed and hugged his mom.

"Aww, thanks Issei." His mother said adoringly

"Well son, are you ready." His father said in a strong voice

"Yes Dad, I packed all the things I need for school."

'I hope I make some new friends' Issei thought joyfully

"Well I do believe we need to get going your new school is going to be pretty far away so we should probably get going." His father said looking at his watch.

 _ **Time Skip: Car Ride**_

 _ **(They are at his school)**_

Issei joyfully sprung out of the car out of the car as his father parked up next to the curb.

"Bye son, I won't be seeing you I going to have work late today so, have a wondurful day and makes lots of friends"

"I will Dad! Issei said, "And hope you can make it back tomorrow!"

Issei's Dad drove away heading to his office. Issei spun around and looked at his new school.

'Wow its so big! I'm diffently going to get lost in here' He thought to himself

As he was thinking that he heard a voice and saw a boy with short auburn hair.

"Hey, I noticed your were looking lost so I came to help you out. My name is Irina by the way."

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to see if this was good for right now, but I will be adding on in the future so I might add a new chapter tomorrow I will try to at least so anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and Ill see you later! Bye!**_

 _ **Coolpresty**_


	2. First Day of School

_**I'm back for more of my SUPER AWESOME STORY! Naw jk its not that awesome. Unless you guys and gals think it is. Then thatch great! But anyway I will answer questions about the story just send me a MI and ill try to get to it as soon as I can. So now, lets get to the story!**_

Issei was stunned to have someone talking to him when he first got there, so he didn't know how to respond

"Hello? Anybody in there?"

Issei snapped out of his shock and replied, "Oh yeah, hi my name is Issei"

"Do you want me to show you around?"

"Oh yeah sure, thanks!"

"Sure anytime"

Irina walked around with Issei to show him him the first class of the day.

"So this is your classroom I believe by looking at your schedule it says you go to room 702 for the day." Irina told him, "Oh and hey we will be in the same class together."

"Oh really? Sweet!"

"Well we better get to class its about to start."

As they walked in the class was finishing putting away their backpacks and getting out their journals.

"Ok class today we will have the honor of having a new student. Issei will you please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself?" The teacher asked politely.

Issei walked up to the front of the class and wrote his name on the board 'Issei Hyoudou.'

"Hello my name is Issei and I came from Akita. My favorite things to do are gaming, and eating." The class giggled at that making Issei fell embarrassed.

"Ok thank you for that, you may now take your seat."

Issei took a spot next to Irina and took out his personal journal.

 _ **Time Skip: The classes**_

 _ **(At recess)**_

"Hey Issei!" Irina called from across the playground, "Want to come play with me?"

Issei was sitting alone on the bench when he heard that and looked up at a saw Irina waving at him and motioning for him to come over there

"Ok Irina!"

Issei got up and walked over there and saw Irina playing, 'Four Square' with a couple of other girls.

"Oh hey, you must be Issei. Irina has been telling us all about you." Said a girl with crimson hair, "My name is Rias, and that's Akeno over there, the girl with the long black hair." Akeno waved nervously to him.

"Ok now we can start a full game of Four Square!" Irina said happily.

They played until the teacher called and said it was time to get back to class.

 _ **Time Skip: School**_

 _ **(At the pickup)**_

Issei with Irina when he saw his Mom driving up to the pickup circle.

"Issei I got to go, but maybe we can have a play-date at my house later this week." Irina said, "Yeah! I'll ask my mom if I can invite you over, Ok?"

"Yeah that would be great!" Issei said joyfully

His Mom finished going through the line and called, "Issei come on, I don't want dinner to get burned."

"Ok coming Mom!" Issei walked over to his car and put his stuff in the backseat and waved goodbye to Irina, "Bye Irina!"

"Bye Issei!" She called back"

As Issei Mom was driving away she said in a curious voice, "So, did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah mom I met a lot of new people, and I thinked they liked me too. I met this awesome boy named Irina, whose into all the stuff I like! He was playing with his friends, Rias and Akeno, and we played an awesome Four Square game!"

By the time Issei was finished he was almost out of breath so his mom replied, "Looks like you had a very fun day today Issei." She replied happily

'Good. I'm glad Issei happy. Ever since we moved hes been sad and mopey all the time but it looks like school is cheering him up.'

 _ **Ok, BOOM! Chapter 2 finished. I hoped you guys and gals like this story, I'm trying to get as much chapters as I can as fast as I can so I hope you guys are liking it. So anyway, if you do like this, leave me a review about how I'm doing and some suggestions on what to add. If you have any questions about what the plot of the story is leave me a IM, and ill reply as fast as I can to it. So anyway, thanks for reading and hope you read my next chapter.**_

 _ **-Coolpresty**_


End file.
